Una historia de guerra
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Este escrito participa en el concurso de MLB: Retos de Verano. Era su ultimo error sin duda, pero no tenia nada que perder. Quizás lo encontraría, o la muerte la encontraría a ella en el campo de batalla.


El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana en punto, mientras escribía la carta podía escuchar el segundero de este avanzar, todo se encontraba en calma.

Excepto su corazón.

Muchos podrían decir que sus pensamientos no eran claros, que en algún punto de su alocada idea terminaría muerta y que era una completa egoísta.

Pero ¿Qué más tenía por perder?

Sus ojos azules se mostraban acuosos, incluso sus largas pestañas estaban humedecidas por las pequeñas lágrimas que se atrevían a salir.

No tenía nada más que a él, a su hermano.

En su mente se preguntaba de qué servía la guerra ¿Por qué demonios existía ese término siquiera?

Había sido educada bajo un seno de amor al prójimo, donde se le enseño que toda la vida humana era importante y sobre todo que la unión hacia la fuerza.

Entonces ¿Por qué aquellas disputas por territorio? ¿Acaso el poder era más importante que las vidas humanas?

No era una santa, pero estaba claro que aún no comprendía el verdadero funcionamiento del mundo o de las personas que intentaban hacer que las cosas funcionaran a su manera y su visión de todo.

Una niña ya no era, hacia no mucho que había alcanzado sus dieciocho años, era alguien que ya podía valerse por sí misma.

Pero realmente eso lo había hecho desde antes, cuando sus padres fueron llamados al frente, al batallón franco-Belga.

Su madre había sido reclutada para servir en enfermería, puesto que tenía unos diez años de experiencia en ese campo, mientras que su padre era un veterano de la Gran Guerra quien había servido a sus quince años.

Lo último que ella y su hermano supieron de ellos fue cuando llegaron a Arras, ubicada en el norte de Francia.

No había noticias de su batallón, ni cartas.

Tampoco habían llegado los militares a darles la probable infortuna noticia.

Solo se habían llevado a su hermano, Iván, como refuerzo al sur, donde los italianos comenzaban a moverse hacia su país.

Iván era la viva imagen de su Padre, un hombre grande y un poco robusto, mientras ella había salido todo lo contrario a ellos, siendo igual de pequeña que su madre.

— La guerra no tiene mucho sentido, solo se causan pérdidas y destrucción — Murmuró doblando el pedazo de papel que había ocupado para redactar su despedida.

— Supongo que los antiguos griegos también se preguntaban aquello — Una voz a su espalda la saco de sus propios pensamientos.

Se congeló, la habían descubierto.

Giró su cuerpo sobre la silla donde se encontraba sentada, para poder ver a su amiga.

Su única amiga, más bien.

Ahora que la veía con su cabello negro y extremadamente largo, podía sentir algo de envidia, ahora ella lo tenía por debajo de los hombros y estaba claro que extrañaría.

— Juleka — Tragó saliva al ver su rostro completamente apacible.

— ¿Cambio de look? — Comentó, mientras avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia ella.

Cuando pudo estirar su mano y tomo los cortos mechones de aquel negro tan intenso que se reflejaba el azul, supo que su amiga había tomado una decisión de la cual no podría detenerla.

En cuanto sus padres habían sido reclutados al batallón, sus padres ofrecieron hacerse cargo de ambos hermanos como gesto de la amistad de muchos años que tenían los Couffaine con la familia Dupain.

Marinette y ella habían sido amigas desde los primeros años de vida hasta la fecha.

Por eso podía saber lo que pensaba hacer, no, más bien, lo que ella iba a hacer.

— Ven — La llamó, dirigiéndose al ropero que se encontraba en la sala.

Marinette arqueo una ceja, intrigada por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

Pensaba que, si ella fuese quien la descubriera, seria atada a un árbol con las cadenas más resistentes y dejaría que los cuervos le comieran sus ojos como castigo y así, ella no pudiera hacer algo estúpido.

Comenzó a sacar prenda por prenda, tirándolo al suelo.

Estaban llenas de tierra e incluso expedían un olor intenso a humedad.

— Si vas a ir a buscar a Iván, tienes que lucir como un soldado ¿O no era tu plan? — Su voz sonaba apacible, tanto como sus expresiones faciales.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste así nada más? — Preguntó, tomando una de las prendas que le ella estaba lanzando.

— Cortaste tu cabello al largo de un chico, amabas tu cabello solo porque Nathaniel le encantaba verte con el cabello suelto — Rió levemente, aquello fue muy extraño, era rara la vez que Juleka reía abiertamente — Necesitas ropa de militar si no quieres que te tomen como enfermera, tu plan es llegar hasta donde está la batalla — Afirmó.

— En ocasiones das un poco de miedo —.

— Sabes que el miedo me teme a mí, así que es natural — Levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia.

Tomó los pantalones azules más pequeños que pudo encontrar, aquellos que habían pertenecido a su tío durante la primera guerra mundial cuando era un adolescente algo debilucho, junto con una camisa ligera de manga larga color roja y una gabardina azul, entregándoselo a su amiga.

— Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, a cambio de esto — Bajó su mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — Vuelve con bien, recuerda que a pesar de todo, me tienes a mí —.

Y, cuando menos se lo esperó, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Marinette, pensando que aquello sería el último abrazó que compartirían.

Era claramente su despedida.

Y Juleka lo supo, como también supo desde que vio el cabello corto de Marinette que ella no se detendría ante nada.

Por qué sí, iba en búsqueda de su hermano de quien en unos meses no había sabido nada y tenía el miedo de que hubiese encontrado el mismo destino que sus padres.

Y si esto fuese así, lo que ella buscaría seria su muerte.

No habría palabras que la detuvieran, no regresaría, pero quería mantener la esperanza.

La había ayudado en su último error.

[…]

— ¡Auch! — Se quejó de dolor al sentir aquel líquido sobre su herida, quemando a piel viva.

— Si me hubiese escuchado, soldado, está herida hubiese sanado hace mucho tiempo — Le regaño, inspeccionando con sus ojos color miel aquella herida de bala que se encontraba en su hombro, una herida profunda.

— General — Corrigió, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

— Sigue siendo un soldado —.

Observó a la mujer de tez morena, intentando grabar cada una de sus facciones.

La verdad era que era una mujer muy atractiva, su cabello ligeramente rojizo la hacía destacar entre las demás enfermeras del pelotón, además era increíblemente divertida.

Y si era sincero, estaba claro que iba a terminar muerto en cualquier momento, solo había llegado a general por la muerte de su superior en el campo de batalla y por qué era de los más sensatos, la inteligencia era importante, pero la puntería más en el campo de batalla.

Así que ¿Qué mejor forma de morir que con honor en el campo de batalla y en brazos de una enfermera terriblemente sexy?

— Usted es increíble, General Lahiffe — Apretó la herida, logrando que un quejido de dolor saliera de sus labios — Dejar que una herida así con ese rango se le comenzara a infectar, mire ¡Hasta pus comienza a salir! —.

— Señorita Alya, no diga eso — Cerró sus ojos al sentir el dolor.

Sí, ahora mismo estaba pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos, estaba sufriendo un dolor de mil demonios a manos de ella.

Pensó, por un instante, qué el no tener a ninguna chica en su cama durante meses le estaba afectando en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

— Disculpe, pero usted es quien no cuido de su propia salud, además ¡Ugh! ¿Ha olido su aliento últimamente? — Sentenció, frunciendo el ceño.

¡Hombres! Se creían invencibles.

Él rió, aunque sufriera, aquello era increíblemente divertido.

— ¡Un medico! — Alguien gritó, entrando a la carpa de enfermería.

Era el soldado más pequeño físicamente a su cargo, Marin Cheng, quien cargaba a duras penas a otro soldado que había sido trasladado hacia no mucho desde américa.

Alya, quien le estaba haciendo sufrir, se alejó de su lado para poder apoyar al soldado, tomando el brazo libre del malherido y subiéndolo a su hombro, así con el esfuerzo conjunto lo pudieron subir a una camilla.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Preguntó ella, abriendo la camisa del inconsciente rubio.

— Ataque sorpresa con francotiradores — Murmuró, intentando mantener la compostura y haciendo que su voz saliera un poco más ronca.

La morena comenzó a palpar el área afectada, era en el pectoral derecho y otro impacto de bala más abajo en el abdomen.

No habían sido puntos grabes, pero probablemente el dolor lo había terminado por derribar.

— ¿Estaban haciendo inspección de terreno? — Pregunto a lo lejos el general, tendido en la camilla e intentando levantarse un poco.

— Si, general — Afirmó, moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Estado de los soldados enemigos? —.

— Muertos, señor —.

Se sorprendió un poco ¿Acaso ese pequeño soldado había sido capaz de asesinar a un número desconocido de atacantes, con su compañero herido?

Ninguno de los tres que se encontraban en la carpa dijeron nada más, solo dejaron que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo, sacar las balas de las heridas y comenzar la curación.

Había sido difícil para ella, creía que iba a ser mucho más complicado entrar al ejército, pero con el simple hecho de mostrar una vieja insignia de Francia de la primera guerra mundial y escurrirse un poco, fue fácil llegar a un batallón que comenzaba a hacer frente a los Italianos, se estaban acercando rápidamente al punto donde se suponía que su hermano se encontraba.

Cuando le dieron su primera misión, se puso nerviosa, pero con valor lo haría, aquello sería de gran ayuda para comenzar a avanzar, además, se suponía que aquel terreno estaba libre de enemigos y solo habían hecho una parada para tomar energías y recuperar a los heridos.

Su compañero, en cambio, era alguien que se encontraba completamente emocionado por servir, y según lo que él le había contado en su recorrido, había estado esperando aquello desde Estados unidos.

Era francés, nacido en la capital que había sido enviado a los estados unidos por su padre en cuanto la guerra había iniciado.

Pero él anhelaba servir a su país, derrotar a aquellos que perturbaban la paz que los había estado cubriendo durante varios años después del término de la gran guerra.

Así que, fue cuestión de tiempo para que se enlistara y pidiera un envío al campo de batalla francés.

Y, durante esa charla, los agarraron en una emboscada, tres soldados del ejército italiano que, por lo que parecía, planeaban destruir su campamento.

Pero el francotirador no era alguien con mucha experiencia, había fallado su primer tiro, dándoles aviso a ambos soldados.

Los siguientes tiros habían sido dirigidos hacia ella, pero su compañero, Adrien, la empujo, logrando que el herido fuese él.

Ella sentía adrenalina correr en su cuerpo, y tomo su arma, terminando con la vida de ambos.

— Creí que iba a morir — Lo escuchó hablar, ella se encontraba sentada a un lado de la camilla, vigilando que se encontrara bien.

Durante la tarde había pasado por fiebre y escalofríos, así que, sintiéndose en deuda, se quedó a vigilar su estado mientras sus compañeros revisaban el perímetro en busca de soldados enemigos.

— Gracias — Le susurro, recordando que el General se encontraba dormido a unos metros de ahí — Por salvarme — Añadió.

Él sonrió al verle, notando que la noche ya había caído y que probablemente se había quedado con él todo ese tiempo.

— A decir verdad, no pensé que dolería tanto — Rió un poco — Los chicos se burlaran de mi por desmayarme por dos simples heridas de bala —.

Ella sonrió, bueno, en cierto modo tenía razón.

— Nunca habías recibido una herida, así como yo tampoco, es un tipo de dolor nuevo —.

Un ligero silencio se instaló entre ambos, pero aquello no era una molestia.

Congeniaban extrañamente bien.

— ¿Sabes? — Preguntó, observándole — Cuando estaba en América, pensé "Quizás cumpla los veintiún años en la base de Fort Bliss", ahí, donde me encontraba, listo para venir a pelear y ahora, unas pequeñas heridas me derribaron — Aquello lo estaba diciendo a manera de burla.

Lo que él le había enseñado, burlarte de ti mismo en ocasiones aminorara el dolor, por eso, Marinette pensó, que en aquel momento la estaba pasando mal.

Quizás estaba avergonzado.

— No cualquiera arriesga su vida para salvar a un compañero ¿Sabes? Eso es muy valiente — Comentó, haciendo una leve mueca en su rostro.

Él le observó, preguntándose cómo podía tener la piel tan tersa y aquellas grandes pestañas.

— Quizás es porque estoy ebrio — Le dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

— No tomaste esta mañana, estas sobrio Adrien —.

— No he estado sobrio desde, quizá, octubre — Bien, eran los primeros días de noviembre, quizás había estado bebiendo por las noches con todos los demás soldados mientras ella solo dormía — Del año pasado —.

Ella lanzó una sonora carcajada, que para él, sonó extrañamente armónica.

— Entonces, la has pasado muy mal aquí en alpino — Comentó, intentando contener su risa.

El solo la observaba, inmerso en sus facciones.

Sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, confundido.

— Marion — Le llamó Adrien, haciéndola callar — ¿Quién eres? —.

[…]

Al abrir la puerta, contuvo el aliento.

Frente a ella, se encontraba Iván, con el cabello mucho más corto de lo que recordaba y con una cicatriz en su ceja derecha.

Pero, algo hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente de desesperación.

Marinette no estaba ahí.

— Juleka — Le llamó, por tercera vez, aunque era la primera vez que ella realmente lo escuchaba — ¿Dónde está Marinette? Tenemos que dejar Paris, ahora, los alemanes viene a ocuparla y — Dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de Juleka completamente pálido.

Marinette no estaba ahí.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este escrito participa en el concurso de MLB: Retos de Verano, en Wattpad/Facebook Por LisaClasbenLyn

No supe como lo termine tan rapido, fue nuevo, lol.

Anyway, ojala les guste.

Obviamente tiene uno que otro error historico. Pero es un AU, así que todo puede pasar :)


End file.
